The present invention relates to locking devices and more particularly to locking devices for use on ladders which fold in two directions.
The inventor of the present invention has a pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/822,862; filed on Jan. 21, 1992 which discloses a bidirectionally foldable step ladder. On a step ladder of this type it is desirable to have a locking device to insure that the step ladder does not accidentally fold with respect to a width thereof. In said application, the inventor discloses one such locking device.
However, as a result of further development, the inventor has innovated a further improved locking device for step ladders of this type.